I'm Dating My Brother?
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: In the process of being rewritten. See Profile for more details.


**Author's note: Hey Mina!:) Just thought I'd test out my one-shot skills here...but just to be fair, I'm better at stories, not one-shots! But hey, there's a first time for everything, ne? XD! Anyway, hope you enjoy! This is the first one I've ever done on my own so please don't hate, appreciate!**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think? XD Like if I suck and should stick to stories or experiment more on this. Sorry if the plot is kinda crap, I thought of this while taking a shower and I just had to write it down! :) Thanks!**

**NOW ON WITH THE ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

"NAATTTSSSSUUUUU!"

"Yeah, Luce?" Natsu replied, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" It was Friday night, and just like every night, Natsu came in through the window, tip-toe'd off to Lucy's bed and snuggled in beside her when he thought she was sleeping... when really, he was horribly wrong.

"Huh?" He said, looking at her confused while lazily lying next to her. "YOU HEARD ME IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

He sat up and looked directly at the celestial mage now. "Well, you'd think I would atleast be allowed to lie next to my own _girlfriend_ when I felt like it."

Lucy blushed crimson. It took her a few moments to realize he was right. Natsu and Lucy became an offcial couple from about 1 week ago, once Natsu had confessed to her at The Magic Ball after Veloveno had proposed to Archette-dono. The ball is held every 7 years by the Balsamico Family to find a male mage worthy enough of marrying the Balsamico's only daughter, Archette.

"Oh..." The blonde-haired mage said, clearly embarassed she had forgotten the Natsu was her _boyfriend_. "Yeah... oh..." He repeated with a goofy grin. Man, he really gave Lucy the 'hotts' when he did that. She could feel her face turning red. "Shut up." She said, smiling then pulling him into a warm embrace.

He gladly accepted, while grinning and kissed her forehead before resting his chin on top of her head. They sat in that position in complete silence for while, before Natsu finally spoke up.

"Luce?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"Do you love me?" That question caught her off gaurd for a second before she pulled away from him and blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Do you love me?" He repeated, looking at her in the eye. She blinked again but then smiled sweetly and whispered, "_Always and Forever. No matter what._"

He gave her another goofy grin and repeated, "Yes. No matter what." As he pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. Once they had finally pulled away from each other, gasping for air, Natsu said, "Let's go to the guild." "Sure." Lucy replied.

Lucy had a quick shower, put some black skinny jeans, a black tank top that said 'FUNKY' on it and some black converse high-tops while her hair was in a messy bun. This was way different then what she usually wore and it seems the pink-haired dragon slayer had noticed this too. He lifted up his eyebrows when she came back into her bedroom where he was waiting and playfully asked, "Going EMO Luce?"

"Shut up! I'm just trying something out!" the celestial mage said while giggling. "Let's go already!" She got ahold of Natsu's hand, walked outside, locked her door and happily walked hand in hand with her favourite person in the whole world, towards the guild known as Fairy Tail.

They had pushed the doors open slowly and lazily walked inside still holding hands. "Well if it isn't Fairy Tail's most densest couple, huh?" Shouted Gray from one of the tables near the bar. The whole guild laughed but then cheered. Lucy blushed and Natsu chugged off towards his best friend/rival ready to start a fight.

Lucy walked over to her favourite seat at the bar and sat down without a care in the world. "Hey Lucy! Going EMO, I see?" Mira said, smiling brightly while holding in a giggle. "NO! I'm just trying out something new!" The blonde replied, slightly embarassed. "Oh okay then, so how's you're relationship with Natsu going?" The silver-haired mage asked, still smiling brightly.

"Well-"

She was interupted by the guild doors banging open like a clap of thunder. Lucy and the rest of the guild turned around to see a man, maybe around his forties standing there with 3 papers in his hand. He had blondish hair but looking at his features, he slightly resembled Natsu. From the squinty eyes to the pouting mouth, he REALLY did resemble Natsu. And of course everyone noticed this, except Natsu...

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. I am looking for these two." The man said as he lifted one of the pages, one side had a picture of the blonde celestial mage and the other side had a picture of the pink-haired dragon slayer.

Everyone stared wide-eye'd at the man until finally both Lucy and Natsu walked up to him. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, is there a problem sir?" The blonde asked.

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel, what do you want from us?" Said Natsu, ready to fight if needed to.

The mans eyes welled up in tears as he grabbed both Natsu and Lucy into a big bear hug. "Son...Daughter...finally..." He said. Everyone in the guild gasped.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the guild. Natsu and Lucy both stared at the man, frozen in place as he released them from the hug. "My name is Evon Siegrain and I am you're real father."

Now everyone froze. They couldn't believe this, it was a dream right...?...But no. No it wasn't and it really wasn't getting any better.

"I have proof!" He held up two pf the three papers he was holding and read the contents.

_**BIRTH CERTIFICATE: /BIRTH CERTIFICATE:**_

_**NAME: NATSU /NAME: LUCY**_

_**SURNAME: SIEGRAIN /SURNAME: SIEGRAIN**_

_**BORN: YEAR X761 /BORN: YEAR X762**_

_**BIRTH PARENTS: EVON, GALE SIEGRAIN /BIRTH PARENTS: EVON, GALE SIEGRAIN**_

Natsu was still frozen but Lucy jumped at the paper in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She had to make sure. She had to... She grabbed the pages from her 'real' fathers hands and scanned the papers for the milionth time now, putting her hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She was shaking like crazy.

Natsu snapped out of it and quickly went to the blonde's side. "I-I don't know what to say... I don't know what to think... but Lucy, it will be alright." He said to her while putting a comforting hand on on her shoulder.

Lucy couldn't help it now. She started crying, tears piercing her eyes like daggers. "No, it won't be..." He looked at her confused. She stood up straight now and looked him in the eye with everyone watching.

"Because I just found out, that I'm dating _my brother_."

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING! Hope you enjoyed it^^ If you don't mind, I'd love to see you're comments and opinions, thanks!:)_**

**_STAND..._**

**_BOW..._**

**_AYE SIR!_**


End file.
